War of the Worlds: The Second Trilogy commences!
by KaijuAddict
Summary: The X-Aliens decide to attack Earth! The Three new MechaGodzilla projects are finished and alongside Godzilla, Ghost Godzilla and Titanosaurus with some others they will protect Earth! But after the war, humanity realizes they still have enemies...
1. Chapter 1

_War of the Worlds! X-Aliens vs Earth!_

_Chapter 1: The Great Descent._

_The soldiers were ready, the 50 to 70 meter tall Ghidorahs and huge Orga mechs were next to them, the __**Monster X**__ squad was also standing next to them. The Monster X squad consisted of Megalon, a perfect warrior created by the X-aliens. He's a beetle like creature with 2 drills as hands, his head has the traditional beetle-type horn with two sharp axe like blades. His elbows have sharp blades as well, and his legs are filled with sharp fangs. His most unique trait is to burst napalm-filled spheres from his mouth, able to destroy anything in a 40 to 70 meter radius, but only Monsters can survive it._

_Then we have Gigan, the second weakest of the squad where he was also built by the X-aliens. Just like his brother Megalon, Gigan is an assassin with pride. He has anchors attracting monsters to his deadly saw in the middle of his body, where his hands was 2 deadly blades able to cut through almost anything. He has short wings capable of flight, and rumor has it that he once fought the Mothra race alongside the Ghidorahs. _

_Next to him stood a crystilian Godzilla named SpaceGodzilla, a mutation of Godzilla's cells that created an ultimate being. He has sharp crystals around his legs, tails, and especially his shoulders, and he is able to create a fortress of crystals to boost his power. His most unique traits are levitation and his Corona Beam, able to destroy buildings and towns easily. He has a second form, in which his whole body is filled with Crystals, and his hands mutate into giant hands able to destroy anything in a 80 to 150 meter radius, what releases out of his hands are giant energy balls of destruction._

_Then last but not least, we have Monster X. The leader of the squad, leader of the squad could potentially be the strongest bunch of the whole invasion fleet. He is a Ghidorah himself without wings or such. His whole body is gray with shades of shadow black, and his arms can release powerful napalm-like balls. He has three heads which resemble like skulls of a Ghidorah, and his tail has two razor sharp blades. Monster X is a daikaju which extreme fighting experience, he has super speed and amazing martial art skills. His mouths can release gravity bolts, he has the power to levitate monsters just like SpaceGodzilla._

_This specific squad has a major thirst for blood, and will do anything to vaporize most of the pathetic beings of Earth. _

_Moving fast, the aircraft releases the Ghidorahs first into Japan, then when the fleet finally reaches Earth's atmosphere, they release the mechanical Orgas reaching landfall, then comes squad Monster X, as they reach Kyushu. The Ghidorahs reach Osaka, and the mechs reach Nagasaki, as the soldiers go straight for Hiroshima. The battle for Japan, will determine if the X-aliens will be ready to invade else where in the world. _

_JDSF HQ:_

"_4 Large monsters including __**a Godzilla-type monster**__ has invaded Kyushu! The city is almost reaching a Code Red alert! Meanwhile several of hundreds of mechanical beings has invaded Nagasaki alongside __**a Gray Godzilla!**__ Nagasaki also reached a Code Red Alert! This is not a drill- Sorry! We have just heard the plenty of the __**Giant Space Dragons **__have reached Osaka and already destroyed half of it! They are now heading towards Kyoto then Mt. Fuji destroying everything in their path!" A JDSF grunt said from the microphones above. It was truly a devastating scene as humans were dying almost instantly from the destruction brought by the X-Aliens._

"_Squad MG2, go towards Kyushu, Squad MG3 head towards Osaka then Mt. Fuji, and squad MG4, Nagasaki then Hiroshima! Colonel Tagashi, tell your squad in Antarctica to awaken Ghost Godzilla and distract him! Make him go towards Kyushu!" Prime Minister Hayato ordered. This will be a hard fight, to handle…"And Tokumitsu, release Titanosaurus and let our jets take him to Kyushu as well, MechaGodzilla # 2 will need the help…" Hayato said. Tokumitsu immediately went and released the chains binding Titanosaurus, and Togashi went straight to the phone to call his squad._

_The JDSF are in panic, their Headquarters are literally in Sendai, which if the Space Dragons aren't stopped, they will go straight towards them, this is not good at all. Godzilla arrived shore at Kirishima National Park heading straight towards Kyoto to handle the Ghidorahs. "Don't harm Godzilla! Remember how he helped us before? This might be the second time or else we might have a downfall!" Hayato suggested._

_Mothra and Battra are now prepared after 3 months of mating, creating a multicolored egg to handle the situation if they were ever to die. They aren't brothers and sisters, they are lovers. Mothra heads towards Nagasaki, while Battra heads straight towards Hiroshima. They accelerate towards their destination to help save the Earth from the destruction the X-Aliens will plan. _

"_Today, citizens of Japan, as you may have noticed are under attack by Extra-terrestrial beings. But I assure you, as the Prime Minister of Japan and with the help from Canada and United States, we have created three Superbeings, which we have presented to you before. Tonight, we will can finally sleep in our beds as our creation will destroy the aliens! With MechaGodzilla 2, 3 and 4 stronger then Kiryu itself which almost destroyed Godzilla, we will make sure that we will take down our enemies and protect the Earth from salvation! Tonight, humanity will stand and fight together as one! TONIGHT, THE GUARDIANS OF EARTH WILL JOIN FORCES TO PROTECT THIS BEAUTIFUL PLANET, TONIGHT, IS WHAT WILL DETERMINE, OUR FUTURE!" The Prime Minister said as Japan took over all electronics to make sure the globe can hear this message. _

_Then there was silence. Only destruction. Only cries. Only fire. Then, the King of Monsters stood against the might of Monster X's squad, Ghost Godzilla fired a roar so powerful the whole world can hear it. Suddenly, MechaGodzilla 2 and Titanosaurus arrived alongside him. Then the scene changes to Kyoto, where Godzilla's eyes met King Ghidorah which stood next to a blackish Gold Ghidorah named Death Ghidorah, their eyes met in silence. Next to Godzilla was MechaGodzilla 3, the red Kiryu… Then finally, the scene changes to both Hiroshima and Nagasaki, where the Orga Mechs are destroying countless lives, as the fire they brought to the city was burning bright red, where Battra and Mothra came to protect the land, and where ultimately the great war starts now…._

_3 Months Earlier…_

"_Today, citizens of Japan are going to witness what we call, the alliance of mechanical beings." Prime Minister Hayato said, as a screen behind showed what the three new projects they started on will look like. The press conference people were shocked. "A few years ago, Kiryu almost destroyed Godzilla, now unfortunately he is lost, possibly stolen. Now, we decided, for the greater good of humanity, to create three more of this mechanical guardian, but with greater capabilities we never saw before." He said._

"_The one in the left, is Mechagodzilla #2 specializing in Brute Strength, where he has immense legs and powerful arms able to break skulls of any monster. In the middle we have MechaGodzilla #3, specializing in both speed and combat, where he is able to create an electrical forcefield with a 50 meter radius around him, then he has something new. The "G-Crusher" specifically designed for aerial combat, where MechaGodzilla #3 can release shock anchors and electrify the enemy, making them unable to fly." The audience gasped. "Then we have, MechaGodzilla #4, the fastest of the bunch but not the weakest. He is able to create shock anchors alike number 3, but he can also run as fast as the eye can see." Hayato said._

"_Together, with the great help of Canada and the United States, today is where we start one of mankind's greatest accomplishments. Today, is where we start a new world!" he said, as the audience cheered hailed the Prime Minister. Tokumitsu gave him a questionable look, and Hayato nodded in agreement. "But, we also have Titanosaurus, him too is capable of things we cannot imagine, and our mechanical beings will protect him from any danger aswell!" Hayato said once more, and the crowd cheered even harder. _

_Notes: The start of the chapter is a sneak peek of what's going to happen in about 3 or 4 chapters just to start this story of with a bang. The next 3 chapters are going to focus on what will happen during the three months until the war of the worlds commences. Hope you guys enjoyed the start of this magnificent story! _


	2. Chapter 2

_War of the Worlds: Chapter 2 ; Calm before the Storm _

_3 Months before the War started. _

_Akane Yashiro calmly watches her husband work on his three new projects. She knew he had to work overtime and they may not be days where he would come home early, but one thing's for sure. She loves him. Mr. Tokumitsu gave her a new life, a new chance to value life once more, and his daughter Sara helped more. It was their kindness, their love, and ultimately their charm that helped her defeat Godzilla by piloting Kiryu once before. _

_She examines Tokumitsu's lab a bit more, his desk had a picture of her and Sara once visiting the repaired Tokyo Tower. An other showed Sara's plant growing up bit by bit, then the next showed Kiryu before his last battle. The final one showed Sara and Akane sleeping in front of the kind Titanosaurus, calmly watching over them. MechaGodzilla # 2 was almost done, #3 is halfway there and #4 wasn't even started yet. _

_Wow. She thought. She can never be happier in her life to have such a wonderful family that cares about her. She would do anything to protect them, even if it costs her life. Of course Tokumitsu isn't working alone, he has thousands and thousands of people, even from Canada and United States helping as well. _

_All was calm, there was no monster alarm just yet, but the Defense Force is skeptical. This is going to be a long three months, but it's going to be well worth it. _

_Then it happened. Red lights everywhere, and the microphone above every single room in the building turned on and a male's voice said: "A giant Pterosaur has been spotted in Nagoya! It is described to have a brown body with a yellow outline across it's neck and stomach! It's wings are a mix of yellow and brown and it's able to use a Red Heatbeam!" the person said. "At the edge of it's head it has 4 small orange horns with a red outline on each horn! It's estimated to be as big as a...Just go and and do your jobs boys!" the male said._

_Nagoya_

_Rodan's legs reached the edge of a building. He spreads his wings and shouts towards the night sky, as the moonlight shines above him. Rodan's wings start's moving uncontrollably fast, destroying tons of cars, shattering windows, the amount of panic and explosions in the city is incredible, as we hear the screams of humans making Rodan enjoy his visit. He flew up and fired his electrical heat ray towards buildings, as the fire and smoke make the sight incredible. _

_He roars in delight, then the sight of the military made him even more happy. He flew towards the the missiles towards him, the flying dinosaur peforms incredible evading capabilities making the missiles hit towards civilians and buildings. Rodan fires his Heat Ray towards the tanks, flying towards it as he meters away, then as a taunt he flys up and towards the civilians below him as the wind blows them away into the unknowns. A weird and fun sensation crawled up towards the neck of Rodan, _

"_Are you ready?" a gang member said, next to his professional hacker next to Nagoya's Jumbo TV. "Let's do it!" the hacker said. Then the song played. In the highest volume possible, the whole city listens to the lyrics of Kanye West's Monster, as Rodan invades the city and the military..._

_I shoot the lights out  
>Hide til its bright out<br>Whoa, just another lonely night  
>Are you willing to sacrifice your life? <span>_

_Rodan shrieks in joy hearing the cries of even the Japanese Force's troops in fire, the tanks exploding, their masers destroyed, they have no defense. Suddenly, their jets came flying towards Rodan. This will be fun._

_Sasquatch, Godzilla, King Kong  
>Lochness, Goblin, Ghoul, a zombie with no conscience<br>question what do all these things have in common  
>everybody knows I'm a motherf***king monster <span>_

_Twin jets fly towards Rodan, firing their missiles as Rodan's keen eyes make him evade yet again the missiles. Then he turns around and let's the jets crash into his wings, exploding. His wings didn't feel a thing, showing that his wings are thick as hell. _

_I kill a block I murder avenues  
>rape and pillage a village, women and children<br>everybody wanna know what my Achilles' heel is  
>Love I don't get enough of it -<span>_

_Then Rodan got enough of the horrible noise coming out of the city. He flew towards whatever released it, and destroyed the building and the Jumbo TV. He finally leaves a roar of warning, which kind of seems like a message in human language which will probably be "Don't ever, ever disturb my sleep!". As the roar came out of his mouth rain appeared, and lightning touches the streets of central Nagoya._

_What sleep? Is Rodan a creature that suddenly woke up from his slumber from the battle Godzilla had a few weeks ago with Titanosaurus and those stupid Moths? Maybe so. He roars one more time and flies leaving the city in absolute rumbles, going home towards Monster Island. _

_Pacific Ocean_

_Something interrupted Rodan's trip home. It was a stupid, pathetic moth, he said. This one is new, it was Battra. Rodan roared, telling Battra to go away, he didn't expect a roar back refusing his order. Fine, Rodan thought. Seems like Battra had a problem with Rodan's attack at Nagoya, and now he wants to teach him a lesson. The thunder went on as the rain became more intense, they exchange a few more roars until Rodan fires his Heat Beam towards Battra first, making the black Mothra roar in pain._

_Then the two creatures commence a sky battle, much like what you see in movies where combat jets try to fight each other. This was much more intense, and it involves one of the monsters going home._

_End of Chapter 2._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Interruption.

_The rain was devastating. It was enough to keep both monsters in low altitude as Rodan flies towards places Battra can't reach, thus making Battra use his own Heat Ray which misses terribly each time. Rodan roars, if he wants to finish this quick this is his chance. He turns around and collides with Battra, making both monsters roar in pain. Rodan flies again, this time with higher altitude, making his wing hit Battra's left eye. The pterosaur turns around and put's his claws around Battra's neck digging deep into his flesh._

_The black moth screeched in pain, Battra fired his black lightning bolts and electrocuted Rodan's pterosaur body making Rodan screech horribly. Battra's Nasal Horn glowed bright blue, it released a beam so big it went directly towards Rodan's body driving him endlessly towards the abyss. Rodan roared in pain and he plummeted towards a top of a sea volcano. Battra roared in what he thought was victory…He turned back and saw the pterosaur release his uranium beam towards Battra's wings._

_Rodan flew towards Battra, he bit the black moth's neck, making the moth suffer for what he has done. Battra forces his own body to turn around and make Rodan lose his grip, thus making the black moth fire a direct Plasma Ray straight into Rodan's left wing, making the pterosaur roar in disbelief. The black moth's eyes could only see evil, an evil so big it shocked the guardian. He roared helplessly as Rodan released yet another Uranium Ray, this time small sparks indicated that Battra's skin was on fire. He flew toward the ocean to clean it off, Rodan lost his sight of Battra. _

_The blue ocean accepted Battra's clean skin, it washed the fire in his body, the black moth flapped his wings and created a tornado of water going towards Rodan warping him in a vortex of water. Battra was sure he had victory now, as he swiftly flies out of the deep blue and fire his lightning bolt straight at the vortex of water electrifying the pterosaur, the cry of agony filled Battra with sensation. The electric water tored into Rodan's mere flesh, he isn't going down yet though._

_Rodan spreads his wings and created gusts of wind, clearing the water and the electricity in it. His eyes glowed bright red in anger and Battra could see it. Rodan flies towards Battra, spreading his wings putting it across Battra's body, his legs hold a tight grip whatever flesh Rodan can find, and he flies into such a high altitude even he's losing his breath. The helpless moth felt the rage, the rage the mutated bird has._

_Rodan flies in high speed towards Battra's as his head collided with the moth's wings, making the guardian's body going straight into the Pacific Ocean, Battra roared in agony, the wounds were painful. The impact made a huge crater, Rodan's dark red eyes scan the ocean where Battra was nowhere to be found. He even released a barrage of Uranium beams, hoping even one can hit the black moth until Rodan realized Battra was above him. Battra's magnificent claws tore deep into Rodan's tail, he twisted Rodan's tail and left him for dead. Until Rodan roared once more, showing that he's alive, and will survive._

_Rodan flapped his wings in reaching the surface of the Pacific Ocean, perfect, he thought. Battra was flying away. He flew in high speed towards the black moth and fired his Uranium beam as a surprise attack._

_But He still went, his head head butting Battra's stomach making him the guardian float towards the bottom of the ocean. Rodan won, __**this time.**__ Battra didn't have enough strength to continue. Until the next fight, Rodan held the victory._

_Then what appeared to be Godzilla swimming in the endless Ocean, roars and, fires his Spiral Ray towards Rodan making Rodan roar in pain. The king of monsters (as of right now sense Ghost Godzilla is frozen in Antarctica) also warns Rodan not to disturb Godzilla's sleep. Rodan perched towards Godzilla noticing a slight injury towards his chest. He quickly fired his Uranium Beam towards this abomination's chest making the King roar in pain. Rodan flies away, but was slowed down by Godzilla's hand holding his tail. Godzilla roared in might as he twisted the creature's tail and threw it towards Monster Island so far away. _

_Rodan roared in pain as his tail was nearly broken, his impact towards the ground of monster island drew a big, big crater. He wanted to recover his wounds Godzilla gave him, only to look up and the morning sky. It's going to be a long day, he thought. _

_JSDF Headquarters_

_Yashiro was working hard right off the morning, it would have to be like this for the next few months until the three projects are done and ready for combat. This was it, he thought, the final projects to destroy any threat to Japan._


End file.
